1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector having a short circuiting facility and to a short circuiting spring therefore, the invention particularly, but not exclusively, concerning such a connector for use and protecting from accidental firing, an electrical detonator for inflating an automotive air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive air bag deployment systems, crash sensors disposed in the forward part of a motor vehicle are connected to the detonators of air bags before the front seats of the vehicle. Such a detonator may be connected to ignition voltage means by means of an electrical connector, the parts of which can be unmated to allow the air bag and/or the detonator thereof to be removed for replacement testing, and the like. In the unmated, or indeed in a partially unmated condition of the electrical connector, there is the risk of the detonator, which is necessarily very sensitive, being accidently actuated so that the air bag is accidently inflated. This may occur, for example as a result of leakage or other stray voltage, or accidently applied current, energizing the ignition current supply leads of the detonator for example, by electro magnetic induction.
For the avoidance of the risk described above, there is disclosed in GB 2455775, an electrical connector assembly comprising a receptacle part and a pin carrying part for mating with, the receptacle part comprising an insulating housing defining first and second space parallel through cavities each receiving a pin receptacle terminal therein and intermediate said cavities a short circuiting spring having a normal first position which a contact surfaces thereof engage against the terminals to provide a shorted electrical path therebetween. A displaced second position in which the contact surfaces are out of engagement with the pin terminals is also provided, where the pin carrying part comprises an insulating member which projects pins from mating with the receptacle terminals as the parts are being mated and a camming members for engaging the short circuiting spring to displace it from the second position when partially mated, the short circuiting spring resiling from its second position to its first position upon withdrawal of the camming member from the short circuiting spring.